Aclarando el panorama
by neverthecanonOTP
Summary: Harry, Ron Y Hermione vuelven a Hogwarts para terminar su ultimo año luego de vencer a Voldemort. Los chicos esperan pasar al fin un año normal pero el destino tiene otros planes. La llegada de un nuevo profesor y un curioso grupo de intercambio afectaran todo lo que nuestros héroes creían saber sobre si mismos y verán por primera vez lo que siempre estuvo a la vista.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente! me llamo Ana y este es mi primer fic. Basicamente la pareja pincipal es Harry/Hermione aunque al principio no lo parezca. la historia esta abierta a sugerencias ya que más allá de la linea general de acción, esta bastante "verde" no se como terminará ni cuando durará, eso lo veré sobre la marcha. Voy a aclarar que AMO a Ron asi que no creo que lo desaparezca de la historia como tantos autores suelen hacer y tampoco odio a Ginny, es solo que me parecen irracionales como quedaron las parejas en los libros pero bueno, al menos me queda el fanfiction para solucionar eso =P. por favor dejen sus reviews y ayuden a una compañera autora principiante. besos. **

**Aclarando el panorama**

Harry se sentó en el borde de su cama y dio un largo suspiro mientras contemplaba su baúl recién cerrado. Sonrió para sus adentros, sabiendo que este año sería diferente.

Por primera vez en su vida iría a Hogwarts como un adolescente normal, bueno, al menos lo más normal que se podía ser luego de haber derrotado al mago malvado más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Luego de la batalla final, el trío, no sin antes tener unas cuantas discusiones, decidió que volvería a la escuela. No porque creyeran que el titulo de secundario terminado les hiciera falta para conseguir trabajo a los tres héroes del mundo mágico, ni porque les faltara aprender muchas más cosas, sino porque se sentía como lo correcto, cerrar el último capítulo de su juventud en el mismo lugar que sus vidas habían cambiado.

"veo que ya terminaste de empacar" comento Ron mientras entraba en la habitación que compartía con su mejor amigo desde hace ya unos meses. Se dejo caer en la desordenada cama de al lado despreocupadamente con un bote de helado entre las manos.

"si, y tal vez tu deberías empezar ya sabes cómo se pone tu madre"

"Lo haré mas tarde. Quería que hablemos sobre algo antes" dijo el pelirrojo irguiéndose con una expresión seria en el rostro.

"vaya Ron, cualquier diría que estas a punto de darme una lectura" contesto Harry con curiosidad.

"emmm… como empezar… verás compañero: sabes que eres como un hermano para mí y que en este último tiempo las cosas no han sido fáciles por aquí, con todo el tema de la muerte de…" el muchacho no podía pronunciar su nombre, todavía no, y su rostro lo demostró al inundarse de renovada tristeza pero continuo luego de una bocanada de aire "entonces, quería agradecerte por quedarte y no salir huyendo de la locura que es mi familia, yo te necesitaba y a mis padres les hizo bien tenerte"

"ustedes también me ayudaron. No creo que hubiese podido soportar estos meses solo. Así que soy yo el que tiene que agradecer" la voz de Harry estaba llena de sentimiento, él pensaba que jamás podría devolverle una fracción de todo lo que los Weasleys le habían dado desde el mismo momento en que los conoció. Ron permaneció serio un momento y luego dio una sonrisa maliciosa.

"claro que… Ginny no entra para nada en toda esta "ayuda mutua", ¿a que no?"

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y le arrojo una almohada a su amigo.

"a que jamás pensaste que terminaríamos siendo hermanos en el sentido más literal de la palabra"

"no abuses de tu suerte Potter. Ella sigue siendo mi hermanita así que cuanto le hagas algo…" amenazó Ron medio bromeando, medio en serio.

"tranquilo cuñado, conozco los limites" respondió levantando un mano y poniéndose la otra sobre el corazón.

Ambos se largaron a reír, aunque Ron lo hizo un poco forzadamente.

"como sea, este año tiene que ser el mejor de nuestras vidas Harry. Tenemos que aprovechar cada segundo. Cielos, de solo pensar en cómo la pasaremos… ¡al fin un año sin preocupaciones!¡este es nuestro!" dijo el pelirrojo con la emoción brillando en los ojos, y el más puro positivismo.

"y de Hermione, por supuesto" agrego Harry recordando a su mejor amiga, a la cual no veía desde hace meses y el solo recordarla le causo una punzada, la extrañaba como nunca. Aunque sabía que la pobre tenía que pasar tiempo con sus padres luego de haberlos recuperado.

"¡sí! Demonios, muero por verla. Mañana nos encontraremos en la estación y la besaré hasta que nos pongamos morados"

Harry se sintió un poco incomodo con esto último pero se sacudió el sentimiento, todavía no se había terminado de acostumbrar a la idea de sus dos mejores amigos juntos. Y más le valía que se apurase porque pasado mañana empezarían las clases y estaba seguro que se tenía que preparar para unas cuantas escenas de parejita romántica. Claro que él también tenía a Ginny pero eso no cambiaba lo primero.

"¿qué tal si le regalas unas rosas o algo? Le gustará mucho"

Se encogió de hombros "puede ser".

Después de una deliciosa "ultima cena" cortesía de la inigualable Molly Weasley. Harry salió al patio trasero de la madriguera para tomar aire, ver las estrellas, y pensar, sobre todo pensar. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el pasto y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una foto en la que salían él y el pequeño Teddy Lupin, riendo con su carita regordeta y su cabello cambiando de color rojo al azul en cuestión de segundos.

Los pensamientos de los caídos en la guerra y la angustia del pasado que tan a menudo lo asaltaban estaban comenzando a consolidarse en su mente cuando una voz femenina lo devolvió a la realidad.

"¿puedo unirme a usted, señor solitario?"

"seguro, Ginny" respondió el muchacho con una media sonrisa. Ella se sentó a su lado y reposo su cabeza en su hombro"

"¿no estás feliz? Yo estoy eufórica, al fin podremos mostrarle nuestro amor al mundo y no quedaran dudas de que eres mío"

"ya, pero en cierto modo estoy dudando de si debería volver a…"

"no digas eso. Aunque no lo creas, aún quedan lecciones por aprender y secretos por develar en Hogwarts, todavía te queda una aventura" bromeo la pelirroja.

"ya tuve suficientes de esos para toda una vida" rió Harry.

"oh, pero si esta es una de las buenas, solo arcoíris"

"¿lo prometes?"

"lo prometo"

"entonces puede que acepte una más" accedió tomando de la mano a su novia. Ella se volvió hacia él y lo envolvió en uno de sus besos apasionados.

Al día siguiente el andén 9 y 3/4 bullía de niños y jóvenes entusiasmados que se gritaban saludos y corrían a encontrarse, las lechuzas volaban frenéticas de un lado al otro, y de vez en cuando alguien se tropezaba con los baúles que adornaban el piso.

Harry, Ginny y Ron estaban parados en medio del tumulto saludando conocidos y poniéndose al día con viejos amigos.

"…y después de investigar un rato, llegue a la conclusión de que la batalla probablemente espanto a todos los nargles, lo que podría tener un efecto muy negativo en las plantas pero muy positivo en los zapatos."

"de todos modos me aseguraré de mantener mis zapatos bien guardados, Luna" aseguró Harry.

Ron se palmeo la frente, de repente recordando algo y se volvió a su amigo.

"¿me prestas un galeón? Me deje mi dinero en el baúl"

"aquí tienes, pero ¿para q…?" Ron salió corriendo a toda leña "bueno supongo que lo sabremos en un rato"

Luna se perdió en el extraño libro redondo multicolor que llevaba y Ginny comenzó a charlar animadamente con una compañera suya pero sin dejar ir la mano de su novio.

Harry se sintió completamente fuera de lugar y perdido, no sabía porque, pero sintió que su pensamiento comenzaba a alejarse de allí. Le faltaba algo, necesitaba algo…o alguien.

Haciendo eco de sus pensamientos escucho una voz familiar, cálida, maravillosa, sobre el ruido del andén. Todas las piezas encajaron y la felicidad pura lo abrumó. Estaba justo en donde tenía que estar.

"¡Harry!"

Él se soltó instantáneamente de la mano de Ginny y comenzó a empujar su camino entre la gente con velocidad buscando la fuente de la voz. Llego a un espacio libre y vio, a medida que el tiempo dejaba de existir, a su mejor amiga apareciendo de entre la multitud dando un pequeño traspié antes de fijar su mirada en él. Su rostro enrojecido por la carrera cambió de la molestia a la más brillante de las sonrisas en menos de un segundo, sus ojos brillaron con igual intensidad y se lanzó de un salto a los brazos de su amigo.

Se enlazaron en un abrazo tan ceñido que el resto del universo dejo de existir.

"no vuelvas a desaparecer así Hermione" la riño juguetón Harry.

"¡pero si te escribía todo el tiempo!"

"las cartas no pueden abrazarme" Hermione lo abrazó aún más fuerte si era posible.

"no te preocupes, no pienso irme a ningún lado"

Después de unos minutos que pasaron como segundos, escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta a su lado.

"¿me prestas a mi novia, Potter?" pregunto Ron riendo.

"¡Ronnald!" la castaña se separo de Harry y saltó a los brazos del pelirrojo.

"¿no puedes llamarme alguna cosa más tierna? O por lo menos no me digas Ronnald" se quejó.

"cállate, Ronnald"

"tan tierna como siempre. Te traje algo" se separaron y Ron sacó el brazo que llevaba escondido tras la espalda y descubrió un enorme ramo de rosas blancas y rojas.

Hermione ahogo un grito y balbuceo un gracias antes de lanzarse nuevamente sobre su novio, solo que esta vez comenzaron a besarse con mucho entusiasmo.

La sonrisa tonta que hasta entonces había acompañado el pensamiento de Harry de _"qué bueno es verlos juntos, tal vez esto no sea tan incomodo después de todo"_, se desvaneció, y se sintió como alguien acabase de pegarle un puñetazo en el estomago. El pensamiento anterior fue reemplazado por _"oook esto sí que es incomodo"_. Cuando ya no pudo con la situación se dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Ginny.

"ya hay que subir al tren, ¿vamos?" había algo extraño en su voz, como si estuviese… ¿ahogada?

"vamos" contesto tratando de sonar más optimista de lo que se sentía.

A sus espaldas escuchó a su amiga preguntar

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió traerme flores?"

"y es que tenía que mostrarle a todos que eres mía"

Harry subió al tren preguntándose si la aventura de este año sería verdaderamente buena o terminaría siendo un completo desastre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: HP no es mío. Tal vez en el futuro cuando compre los derechos de autor pero por ahora no =( **

**Caja de bombones**

La profesora McGonagall se puso de pie detrás de la mesa de profesores e hizo tintinear su copa con un tenedor, el gran comedor quedó en silencio. La mujer sonrió cariñosamente y comenzó el conocido discurso.

"¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Me complace ver tantas caras conocidas y otras tantas nuevas. El banquete comenzará en unos minutos pero antes llevaremos a cabo la selección de casas para nuestros estudiantes de primer año…"

Mientras la mujer explicaba el sistema de puntos de las casas a los recién llegados, un hombre alto y de hombros anchos hizo su entrada a la estancia por la puerta del costado y deposito sigilosamente en frente de la mesa de profesores el banquillo con el sombrero seleccionador.

Todas las alumnas contuvieron el aliento por un instante y apenas el hombre tomó asiento en el lugar libre al lado de McGonagall un cuchicheo general explotó. Hasta Hermione susurró

"madre mía" lo que le ganó unas cuantas miradas desaprobatorias de parte de Harry y Ron.

El joven hombre parecía tener unos veinte y algo años. Tenía unos profundos ojos grises como las nubes de tormenta, el cabello negro y una mandíbula cuadrada, la comisura izquierda de su boca se curvaba casi imperceptiblemente en una sonrisa torcida.

"y para concluir, permítanme presentarles a su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras: el señor Seirian Maddok. Por favor recibámoslo con un cálido aplauso" Nadie escucho lo que la profesora dijo al final porque el comedor estalló en aplausos y uno que otro gritito de una chica. El señor Maddok aceptó los aplausos con una educada reverencia.

"¡Por Merlín! Siempre soñé con tener un profesor sexy, pero este supera los límites de la perfección" Exclamó Ginny.

Harry la miró estupefacto y luego se aclaró la garganta sonoramente. La pelirroja volvió en sí y le dedico una sonrisa de _yo no fui._

"por favor, este seguro resulta ser igual o peor que Lockhart. Deberían sentirse avergonzadas, mira que babearse de semejante modo teniendo a sus novios justo en frente." Comenzó a protestar Ron con las orejas coloradas.

"tranquilo, solo fue una reacción inicial, y ya estás haciendo un escándalo. Mira como Harry no se lo tomó en serio" contesto Hermione con exagerada indiferencia.

"en ese caso discúlpame, cariñito, por no sentirme cómodo con que mi NOVIA ande mirando extraños"

La chica estaba a punto de contestar pero un codazo de parte de Ginny la detuvo, Harry observo divertido como su amiga cerraba los ojos, contaba hasta tres en silencio y luego decía con dulzura.

"Discúlpame tu a mí, _cariño_. No volverá a suceder."

Ron pareció confundido por unos segundos e intercambio miradas con Harry como diciendo "_¿me perdí de algo?"_.

"bu…bueno. En ese caso, ya dejemos este tema" Su concentración pasó de lleno a servirse la comida que acababa de aparecer en la mesa.

Pasados unos minutos de incomodo silencio, Harry sintió que una manito le tocaba el hombro, al voltearse se encontró con dos ravenclaws, un chico sosteniendo una cámara mágica, que parecía bastante moderna, entre sus temblorosos manos oscuras, y una chica rubia, alta y pecosa con un pluma sobre la oreja.

"eh…hola" saludo dudoso "¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?"

La chica dio un paso al frente con seguridad y extendió la mano.

"Me llamo Sabrina Skeeter, mi compañero es Caleb Cinderfort. Somos de periódico escolar"

"¡oh! Es un placer conocerlos" estrechó la mano de ambos jóvenes "no sabía que teníamos un periódico"

"¡es que es un proyecto nuevo! La directora McGonagall nos lo encargó personalmente" Sabrina levanto el mentón sonriendo orgullosamente "queríamos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, si es que no te molesta, mañana después de las clases"

El apellido de la chica no le generó mucha confianza y el hecho de que prefería no recordar los eventos que tantos en el mundo mágico morían por saber, lo llevaron a negar la propuesta. Sabrina pareció leerle el pensamiento porque inmediatamente agregó.

"solo serán unas cuantas peguntas de quidditch y expectativas para este año, se las haremos a todos los demás capitanes de los equipos. Y que mi tía haya tenido su _estilo particular _de periodismo no quiere decir que yo tenga el mismo. Nuestro slogan es "la verdad y nada más que la verdad""

"de hecho, todavía no lo hemos decidido" la interrumpió Caleb.

"bueno, no, pero es una opción. Todos los demás capitanes han aceptado, ¿Qué me dices?" junto las manos e hizo un pucherito suplicante.

"está bien. Mañana después de las clases en el pasillo del aula de transformaciones" se rindió Harry.

"¡gracias! Nos vemos mañana entonces" ambos chicos se despidieron entusiasmados.

"creo que un periódico es un excelente modo de promover el activismo en los más jóvenes" señaló Hermione mientras se llevaba una cuchara de gelatina a la boca.

"o una forma socialmente aceptable de chisme" Dijo Ginny mientras imitaba el tono "sabelotodo" de la castaña y hacía gestos exagerados con las manos.

Ron y Harry rompieron a reír, y Hermione les lanzo una mirada asesina.

"mañana la pasaré taaan bien en la primera hora" Dijo seductora.

"¿y eso por qué?" inquirió el pelirrojo alarmado.

Ella ignoró la pregunta y continuó sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Ginny contestó en su lugar.

"Defensa contra las artes oscuras, hermanito, es nuestra primera clase. Vaya manera de comenzar el día"

Esa noche, al entrar después de tanto tiempo en la sala común, Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e inspirar el tan familiar aroma del lugar. La luz del fuego crepitante de la chimenea iluminaba los muebles con dorado fulgor y generaba un ambiente cálido y confortable.

Ron se bostezo y se estiro hacia atrás.

"qué bueno es estar de vuelta…¡hey, niño!" caminó hacia uno de los sillones que estaba ocupado por un chico de primer año "¿qué tal si le cedes el lugar a uno de los salvadores del mundo?... ¡esa es la actitud¡ gracias chico"

"¡Ron! Devuélvele el lugar a ese niño" Lo retó Hermione.

"el niño estaba feliz de darme el lugar. Relájate, aflójate la corbata" contesto mientras subía los pies a la mesa ratona y se ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"nada de eso. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano así que te vas a dormir en este instante"

La pareja comenzó a discutir con vehemencia.

Harry termino de saludar a todos los gryffindors que se habían acercado y fue hacia su novia, que se encontraba apoyada en la pared al costado de las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

"mira nada más, Si no es el famoso Potter. Pensaba que tendría que esperar hasta mañana para darte el beso de las buenas noches" Lo molestó al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y él respondía envolviendo los suyos en su cintura.

"en ese caso tendrías que haberme dado una ración doble. Aunque pensándolo mejor creo que tomaré mi ración doble ahora mismo"

Harry se inclino sobre su rostro y comenzó a besarla, con dulzura al principio, pero luego el beso se fue intensificando. La pelirroja entreabrió los labios y comenzó a acariciar con su lengua los labios del muchacho. Él abrió la boca e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Ginny. Se perdieron en su mundo de suspiros hasta que escucharon a Ron gritar Y se separaron sobresaltados.

"¡Por lo único que estás tan emocionada por empezar las malditas clases es por ese tal profesor Marrok!"

"¡es Maddok, y ¿te das cuenta de las idioteces que estás diciendo? Solo buscas excusas para estar enojado conmigo!"

"¡entonces tal vez deberías dejar de dármelas!"

"yo no tengo la culpa de que hagas berrinches como si tuvieses tres años con tal de no ir a dormir!"

Harry notó que los ojos de su amiga estaban vidriosos y que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar. El instinto protector del chico se activo al instante e intervino antes de que la cosa empeorase.

"vamos, Ron, Hermione tiene razón…"

"pero…"

"pero nada. Vamos a dormir, tenemos un día largo mañana." Lo cortó con calma

"está bien" el pelirrojo se levanto del sillón y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la escalera a los dormitorios de los chicos "pero que conste que lo hago porque Harry me lo pide amablemente" dicho esto, se retiró.

"¿estás bien?" pregunto Harry preocupado a su amiga.

Ella se encogió de hombros y fingió una sonrisa.

"no será así todo el año. ¿Verdad?"

Él quiso con toda su alma contestarle que no, que esto solo era por esta noche y que Ron nunca más la haría llorar, que solucionarían sus diferencias y serian felices como él lo era con Ginny. Pero la verdad es que no lo sabía. Su amigo siempre había tenido un carácter volátil y ella un carácter fuerte, y no estaba seguro de que ese era el tipo de cosas que se podían modificar por más que uno lo deseara. Al final pensó que de alguna manera lo harían funcionar, porque se amaban, ¿verdad?. Estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba cuando Ron apareció nuevamente al pie de la escalera.

"¿vamos compañero?"

"si, en un segundo" optó por dar su respuesta más rápida. Tomó a Hermione del rostro y con una sonrisa reconfortante aseguró "todo saldrá bien. Buenas Noches" deposito en su frente un beso y ella sonrió.

"que tengas lindos sueños, Harry"

"Buenos días chicos. Como la mayoría recordará, mi nombre es Seirian Maddok y es un privilegio para mí poder estar transmitiéndoles lo que sé con respecto a un tema tan importante como lo es la defensa contra las artes oscuras. No quiero que me consideren superior a ustedes en ningún aspecto…"

"y como hacerlo, si tiene casi nuestra edad" refunfuño Ron.

"Ya que estoy al tanto de que la gran mayoría de ustedes participó en un hecho que a pesar de reciente, ya es histórico, "la batalla de Hogwarts". No nos adentraremos en esto, solo quería que sepan que tengo el mayor de los respetos por cada uno de ustedes."

Un murmullo de aceptación recorrió la clase.

"me gustaría conocer sus nombres así que comenzaremos por presentarnos"

Cada alumno Dijo su nombre, las chicas con más efusividad de la necesaria, y el profesor pidió a los alumnos que se pusieran de pie. Con una floritura de su varita, todos los pupitres se apilaron contra las paredes.

"Bien chicos, hoy veremos un hechizo muy útil a la hora de defender a otra persona: el _protego extendio. _Este escudo les permite proteger a alguien a quien tienen lejos de ustedes, claro que, mientras más lejos, más difícil es crear un escudo efectivo. Necesito que se formen en parejas con la persona que tienen a su izquierda."

Para disgusto de Ginny, Harry quedo emparejado con una hufflepuff y cuando Hermione quedo en pareja con un gryffidor, que parecía demasiado feliz con la compañera que le había tocado, Ron apareció por detrás, lo tomo del collarín y lo movió de lugar, situándose protectoramente al lado de su novia. Ella le dedico una mirada poco agradable pero no dijo nada.

"perfecto, ¿Quiénes se ofrecen como voluntarios?"

Muchas manos se levantaron en el aire y el profesor escudriño entre las caras.

"mmm…veamos. Ya sé, señorita Granger y compañía"

Hermione sonrió encantadoramente y tiro a Ron del brazo hacia el centro del circulo.

"esto no me gusta nada, me parece que tiene intenciones ocultas" susurró el pelirrojo.

"pues que alegría que las tenga"

"¿Quién de los dos hará el ejercicio primero?"

La castaña reclamo con velocidad el privilegio. El señor Maddok se situó a cinco metros de ellos.

"haremos tres intentos, después de cada uno, tendrá que alejarse un metro del señor Weasley. Si todo sale bien, intercambiaran roles. ¿Lista?"

"siempre"

"en ese caso: 1, 2… 3" el hombre hizo un rápido movimiento con la varita.

"_¡protego extendio!"_ respondió con velocidad

La chispa amarilla que había salido disparada de la varita de Maddok, chocó y se disolvió contra el campo de fuerza azul que había surgido en frente de Ron.

Al siguiente intento, el hechizo del profesor fue más potente, pero de nuevo el campo protegió al muchacho y en la tercera oportunidad, Hermione volvió a realizar el hechizo con éxito.

"¡un aplauso para su compañera! Muy bien hecho señorita Granger, Ya había oído de sus excepcionales habilidades"

Cuando cambiaron de roles, Ron logro proteger a Hermione las dos primeras veces, la segunda con bastante dificultad, pero a la tercera, cuando el Hechizo del profesor tocó el escudo, este se rompió como si fuese vidrio y la chica fue golpeada, consecuentemente comenzó a reír histéricamente agarrándose el estomago como si este se le fuese a salir.

"¡por favor!... ¡haga que pare!" logró decir entre carcajadas.

El profesor detuvo el hechizo y Hermione camino avergonzada hacia su lugar.

"no puedo creer que todos escucharon mi risa horrorosa" le comentó a Harry en voz baja.

"¿Quiénes quieren ser los siguientes?"

Al finalizar la clase todos tomaron sus libros y salieron. Cuando Hermione se dirigía a la puerta, uno de sus libros se resbalo entre sus manos y cayó al piso, Maddok lo levantó velozmente y se lo entregó mientras le decía algo que hizo que la castaña se ruborizara.

"¿Qué te dijo?" exigió saber el pelirrojo.

Ella dudó un segundo antes de contestar.

"Me contó que este libro lo escribió un goblin encubierto" Harry supo que estaba mintiendo pero decidió preguntarle más tarde.

"Mira que interesante"

"que a ti no te interese no quiere decir que a nadie más puede interesarle"

Ron quedo pensativo un rato y luego hizo lo que nadie esperaba.

"Lamento no haberte defendido adecuadamente hoy, Hermione. Prometo que la próxima los hechizos de ese no te tocaran ni un pelo"

Harry, Ginny Y la aludida pararon en seco y se quedaron mirándolo.

La muchacha se adelanto unos pasos, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio y continuó caminado como si nada hubiese sucedido.

"Así que… ¿ya no estás enojada?" preguntó tentativamente.

"no, Ronnald. Eres lindo cuando estás celoso, pero no exageres"

"no te aseguro nada" Dijo Ron y se lanzó, literalmente, a besar a su novia, luego levanto el rostro buscando algo y cuando lo encontró guió a Hermione torpemente a un aula vacía.

"¡vamos a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase!" se quejó la chica.

"¡Nos encontraremos más tarde!" gritó Ron a su amigo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Harry se quedo ahí parado en medio del pasillo con la mirada fija en la puerta, con el estomago ligeramente revuelto, como esperando que saliesen de allí. Genial, era la tercera rueda en la vida de sus dos mejores amigo. Mientras continuaba su camino en silencio, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la mano de Hermione mientras esta era "arrastrada" hacia esa aula. "_no seas idiota"_ pensó _"son novios, es obvio que harán ciertas cosas. Como yo con Ginny" _y este pensamiento logró ponerlo aún más depresivo, solo que no sabía exactamente por qué.

**A/N: solo hago esta nota para recordarles que esta historia es Hermione/Harry, mi otp hasta la muerte. Puede que tarde un poco en llegar allí pero es que JK no escribió las parejas canon sin tener fundamentos… bueno puede ser que H/G si pero ese es otro tema. En los próximos capítulos aparecerán más personajes y la historia se irá complicando muajaja =P. Recuerden dejar su opinión en una review porfis, sea mala o buena y ayúdenme a mejorar. Saludos **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lean y dejen su review (si quieren, claro). Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de pasar por aquí y agradecería aun muuucho más si me dejasen su opinión de la historia (amo, odio, me da igual) para poder fijarme que hice mal o bien sería genial y me regalarían una sonrisa. Yo si pudiese les mandaría pizzas, que es mi comida favorita, pero como no se puede… =(. Este capítulo me costó mucho y probablemente este plagado de errores, confió en que sabrán comprender. saludos **

**Disclaimer: Nada en el mundo de Harry Potter es mío, obviamente.**

**El tiempo es oro**

"El primer día de clases siempre parece eterno" Protestó Ginny.

"Dímelo a mí" Harry estaba pensando que a pesar de que estaba feliz de volver a su escuela, sin embargo la falta de sus compañeros de siempre y el haberse desacostumbrado a la vida de Hogwarts durante más de un año, tornó un día tedioso en uno insoportable. Ya fantaseaba con volver a la sala común de Gryffindor y sentarse en un sillón mullido con sus dos mejores amigos a su lado, volvió instintivamente el rostro hacia ellos, que compartían en el pupitre en frente de él, ambos estaban jugando con los pies debajo de la mesa, cuchicheaban y reían tontamente como… bueno, como enamorados. Idea del sillón: Descartada. Cambió el escenario en su mente y se imagino tirando piedras al lago, bajo los rayos de sol de otoño, con Ginny a su lado, después se recostaban en el pasto y yacían allí, simplemente charlando de todas las cosas que él llevaba guardándose tanto tiempo y ella adivinaba lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que él hubiese formado la oración en su boca, ella le daría un consejo simple pero útil y se haría personalmente responsable de su angustia y ambos terminarían por entenderse más allá de las palabras, pero Harry se dio cuenta con pesar de que no era Ginny con quien se estaba imaginando a si mismo sino con su mejor amiga. Y es que hacia tanto que no hablaba con ella, cara a cara, observando sus ojos marrones brillantes como el café recién hecho y su cabello eternamente enmarañado, que se le estaba volviendo costumbre o desgracia, depende de cómo se lo mire, que la muchacha se colase entre las grietas de su mente.

La campana que señalo el final de la hora de transformaciones lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

"¡al fin!" exclamó Ginny y se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de McGonagall.

"Harry ¿me acompañas a la biblioteca? Necesito tomar unos apuntes" le preguntó Hermione al tiempo que salían hacia el pasillo y el rostro del chico se iluminó.

"¡seguro!, solo déjame buscar mis…"

"Buenos días Harry, ¿listo para la entrevista?" Sabrina apareció con un impecable rodete y su colorida pluma sobre la oreja.

"ah…la entrevista. Lo siento Hermione" se disculpó con pesar.

"no importa. De todos modos tenemos que hablar más tarde ¿de acuerdo?"

Él asintió "bueno, terminemos con esto de una vez… ¿dónde está tu amigo, el de la cámara?"

"nos espera en la torre de astronomía"

Una vez allí y después de que le tomaran unas cuantas fotos, la lluvia de preguntas comenzó.

"cuéntanos ¿Cuáles son tus expectativas para este año?"

"pasarla bien y tener un año normal"

Sabrina suspiro frustrada, pero supo que insistir no la llevaría a ningún lado. Su pluma escribió clara y velozmente cada palabra sobre un pergamino.

"como capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor ¿tienes un enfoque en particular a la hora de dirigir? y ¿Qué esperas de los jugadores que los jugadores muestren para poder entrar al equipo?"

"mi enfoque será dar todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación, ser un buen ejemplo, o al menos eso espero, y trabajar en manera ordenada" Harry contestó con los típicas frases porque no pensaba dejar al descubierto sus planes ¿Qué clase de capitán seria si lo hacía? "En cuanto a los que decidan ir a las pruebas, les recomiendo que vayan con la conciencia de que se trabajará en equipo para enorgullecer la casa, no a uno mismo"

"siempre noble, ¿no es así?" las preguntas rutinarias continuaron por unos minutos más pero después de un rato comenzaron a rondar temas más personales. Si duda alguna, la joven ravenclaw, tenía cierta habilidad para conseguir la información que quería sin que las personas se dieran cuenta que se la estaban sacando.

"¿Qué me dices de tus dos mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger?"

"no hay mucho que decir, solo que son lo más importante que tengo en la vida. No sé qué haría sin ellos"

"tengo entendido que estas en una relación con Ginevra Weasley"

"sí, así es"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?"

"cuatro meses…no, espera, un año y medio…y cuatro meses"

"vaya eso suena complicado, ¿podrías explicarme?"

"es que estuvimos saliendo un tiempo cuando yo estaba en sexto año"

"aha, y luego cortaron"

"si…¡no! No cortamos, no de ese modo, es que tuve que salir en busca de los horrocruxes. Esa historia ya la conocen. Tuve que dejarla para protegerla" reparó Harry nervioso. Estaba tropezando con sus propias palabras.

"ya veo. Sin embargo llevaste contigo a Weasley y Granger, cuando recién dijiste que eran lo más importante en tu vida, ¿no te preocupaste por sus vidas? ¿O es que lo más importante al final es tu novia?"

"espera, espera. Ellos vinieron contra mi voluntad, no que no lo agradezca. Mi intención era ir solo pero ellos no me lo permitieron. Eso hacen los amigos."

"entonces es al revés. Ginevra no se preocupo lo suficiente como para ir contigo siendo que una chica que no era tu novia estuvo en tu aventura ¿esto nos demuestra que tu mejor amiga te ama más que tu novia?"

"¡ya para con toda esta basura! Hermione y Ginny son totalmente diferentes y mi relación con ellas también así que deja de inventar idioteces para confundirme. ¡se acabó la entrevista!" Harry se puso de pie con tanto ímpetu que tiró hacia atrás el banquillo en el que estaba sentado.

Sabrina se quedó mirándolo entre divertida y preocupada, y Caleb estaba con los ojos como platos.

"yo no intenté confundirte, eso lo hiciste tú" le contesto con calma.

Harry se fue echando humo. Cuando llegó a la sala común se percato de que no había nadie, ya era hora de la cena. Esto lo molesto aún más y camino hasta el gran comedor maldiciendo por lo bajo. Ya se imaginaba lo que dirían los periódicos del viernes "El famoso Potter y su triangulo amoroso". Definitivamente, no tendría que haber aceptado la invitación. ¿Todos los periodistas eran iguales o los Skeeter eran todos amarillistas?

"¿Qué pasó?" inquirió Ginny preocupada.

"nada" contestó cortantemente.

"no se ve como nada. ¿Estás bien?" insistió Hemione.

"¡no pasó nada, por dios Hermione! Estoy de maravilla" sabía que era injusto desquitarse así pero el enojo del momento no lo dejaba actuar racionalmente.

"mira, si estás de malas sea cual sea la razón, no tienes por qué ser un idiota" señaló su amiga.

"no tengo hambre"

Se levantó de la mesa y sus pasos lo dirigieron sin darse cuenta hacia su dormitorio. Decidió que se daría una ducha e iría a dormir. Una vez de vuelta en la habitación logro dormir una media hora hasta que sus compañeros de cuarto llegaron y empezaron a roncar estruendosamente. No pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Trato de mantener su memoria lejos de la entrevista pero su subconsciente tenía otros planes. _"decir que Ginny no se preocupo por mí. Lo hizo para obligarme a contestarle. Ella hizo lo que le pedí… Por otro lado Hermione nunca habría aceptado quedarse, es así de testaruda. Me alegro de que fuese, al fin y al cabo, era lo que necesitaba, no iba a durar ni dos semanas sin ella" _

El muchacho sonrío en la oscuridad pensando en el tiempo que habían compartido juntos y los pocos momentos agradables de su tiempo en los bosques, pero también recordó con angustia sus gritos agonizantes cuando Bellatrix la torturo.

Esa tarde dijo que la castaña era de las personas más importantes en su vida, ella y Ron lo eran. Sin embargo no fue hasta ese instante, mientras yacía observando el dosel de su cama en medio de la madrugada, que cayó en la cuenta del peso de la chica en su vida. _"¡vaya!"_ la epifanía le causaba felicidad, euforia, paz, miedo y nervios, todo al mismo tiempo. _"¿Cómo se puede tener tantos sentimientos juntos? ¿Es algo bueno? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?... espera ¿Cómo llegué a esto?"_ el hilo de sus pensamientos lo llevaba siempre a la misma persona últimamente.

El reloj despertador le indicó que ya era hora de levantarse. Harry se refregó los ojos con las palmas de las manos, bostezó y se levantó de la cama.

Al llegar al gran comedor, que estaba casi vacío por lo temprano que era, vio que Hermione ya estaba allí, con el rostro enterrado en un grueso libro y con una taza de humeante té en la mano. Al percibir el olor de la comida su estomago comenzó a gruñirle.

Tomo asiento al lado de su amiga, ella levanto la vista y le hablo con cautela.

"buenos días, Harry"

"hola…perdón por haberte gritado, estuve mal" dijo avergonzado.

La muchacha sonrío satisfecha, ya se lo había esperado. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

"toma, te prepare el desayuno. Como ayer no comiste nada" le acercó un plato con un enorme desayuno.

"gracias" después de atracarse la comida y tomarse 3 tazas de café, se volvió a Hermione "siempre preocupándote. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?"

"Aparte de morir, probablemente no harías las tareas" respondió y le alborotó el cabello con la mano "luces terrible"

"tú sí que levantas mi autoestima" le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"me refiero a las ojeras que tienes, Harry, ¿hace cuanto que no duermes?"

"hace… tres noches"

"¿pero por qué?" espetó.

"déjame ver: la primera fue porque estaba nervioso por volver aquí; la segunda fue por culpa de mis nuevos compañeros de habitación, es decir, Robert y Jackson son buenos tipos y todo pero roncan como dos taladros industriales; y anoche no dormí porque…" se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo raro que sonaría decirle _"hey, no dormí por estar pensando en ti toda la noche"_ sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas y orejas "estaba molesto"

"ah eso. ¿Qué pasó ayer?"

"lo de siempre. Todos los reporteros son unos embaucadores. De todos modos, ya te enterarás el viernes. ¿Tú cómo estás?"

"bien, bien" su cara cambió a una preocupada "pero quería hablarte de algo." Bajo la vista a su regazo y comenzó a estrujarse las manos con nerviosismo.

"dime"

Abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Ron.

"hola chicos. ¿Hay tortitas para desayunar?"

El viernes llegó y la primera edición de "El semanario de Hogwarts" fue recibido con entusiasmo por el alumnado.

Harry comprobó con asombro que nada de la parte personal de la entrevista había aparecido, cuando buscó a la ravenclaw de cuarto año para preguntarle al respecto, esta simplemente respondió.

"te dije que no era como mi tía"

El muchacho reflexionó que tal vez juzgó mal a Sabrina.

Aunque esto supuso un alivio para él, no fue suficiente para alegrarlo. Todavía no había podido hablar con Hermione. Seguro, hablaban en las comidas, durante las clases y en la sala común, pero no conseguía estar con ella a solas por más de un minuto. Siempre llegaba Ron y después de un rato le enviaba indirectas de que los dejara solos, no lo hacía de mala manera pero lograba, sin querer, que Harry sintiese que sobraba; y si no era eso, era Ginny.

"pensé que llegaba tarde" dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Ron en la cena.

"y si que llegas tarde"

"¿entonces donde está la comida?"

"no lo sé compañero" contestó el pelirrojo con melodramático sufrimiento en la voz. Todo el comedor estaba inquieto, y los pocos alumnos que se acercaban a preguntarle a los profesores, eran enviados con un "sean pacientes" de vuelta a sus lugares.

"¿en dónde estabas Harry?" le pregunto Ginny.

El chico ahogo una risa y explicó.

"Luna me pidió que la ayude a plantar cactus lunares al costado en la orilla del lago"

"no existe tal cosa" replicó Hermione.

"díselo a Luna"

"me imagino lo bien que la pasaste" comentó Ron mofándose.

"De hecho, fue interesante y me ayudó a despejarme. Luna estaba especialmente entretenida, hasta se puso a contarme lo que pasará este año, aunque no entendí la mitad de lo que dijo"

"¿Qué? Nadie sabe el futuro, es ridículo" volvió a acotar la castaña.

"no te creas Hermi. Muchas veces dijo cosas que resultaron ser ciertas…en un extraño modo" Hermione se quedó mirando a Ginny más consternada por como la acababa de llamar que por lo que le había dicho "una vez me dijo que me romperían el corazón en san Valentín y ese mismo día, un niño que corría por el pasillo me rompió una caja de bombones con forma de corazón que me habían regalado"

"hoy dijo que "aquello que el que te separa de lo que más quieres amará, está llegando en carruaje" o algo así"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Ron, Hermione Y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

"yo tampoco lo entendí" Harry rió "lo curioso es que señaló al cielo, y juro que creí ver un carruaje volador perdiéndose de vista detrás de una torre del castillo. Fue raro"

La profesora Mcgonagall ingresó al comedor con pasos apresurados. Miradas expectantes se cernieron sobre ella. Al llegar a su lugar no se sentó, sino que se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

"como saben, nuestra honorable institución ha tenido numerosas veces el privilegio de albergar magos y brujas de gran importancia, así como ser sede de eventos de relevancia mundial. Este año, también tendremos oportunidad de demostrar nuestra excelencia y calidad educativa. Hogwarts recibirá a un grupo de 15 alumnos de último año de intercambio de la escuela de magia y hechicería "Aude Sapere", la más prominente escuela de toda América. Está de más decir que espero que representen el noble espíritu de nuestra institución y puedan colaborar, y hacer de la estancia de estos jóvenes aquí una experiencia digna de mención. Sin más preámbulos, ¡les demos la bienvenida!"

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y los jóvenes de Aude Sapere hicieron su entrada. Sus caras denotaban orgullo y nervios. La mayoría de ellos tenían la piel morena y su uniforme era una capa de viaje verde oscura, un blazer gris con detalles verdes también, y un chaleco. La única diferencia era que en vez de pantalón y corbata, las chicas usaban falda y una cinta.

Los efusivos aplausos los recibieron con calidez. Los chicos que alcanzaban a ver mejor, no pudieron evitar que sus cerebros se bloquearan por completo cuando apareció de entre medio del grupo una muchacha de impresionante belleza.

Tenía la piel morena como el caramelo, los ojos color ámbar, un cabello lacio y dócil que parecía flotar con gracia al compás de sus movimientos, y labios carnosos. Todo esto y un cuerpo perfecto que parecía haber robado de la mismísima Afrodita, y que el uniforme no lograba disimular.

El grupo se paró en frente del comedor y un chico que demostró estar a cargo, habló con un ligero acento portugués.

"Es un honor estar en frente de todos ustedes esta noche. Agradecemos profundamente el que nos reciban en su escuela. Nuestro programa busca reforzar los lazos de la comunidad mágica y creemos fervientemente que escogimos el lugar apropiado para hacerlo. Mi nombre es Julio" hizo una pequeña reverencia y los otros del grupo procedieron a presentarse. La chica que había captado la atención de todos, se llamaba Katarina.

Finalmente las 4 mesas se alargaron mágicamente y los chicos de Aude Sapere se separaron y escogieron entre los lugares que de repente comenzaron a serle ofrecidos.

Katarina ignoró todas las educadas, y algunas hasta desesperadas, propuestas que le fueron hechas y caminó decididamente al lugar libre en frente de Harry, entre Ginny y Hermione. Él y Ron se quedaron completamente en pasmados cuando la chica extendió la mano sobre la mesa.

"un gusto conocer al célebre Harry Potter. Soy Katarina" Las chicas se miraron mutuamente y después clavaron miradas asesinas en la extranjera.

"el gusto es Katarina, mío… ¡perdon! El gusto es mío" estrecharon sus manos.

"y yo soy Ginny… _su NOVIA" _Katarina sonrió encantadoramente y la saludo cordialmente.

"tú debes ser Ron Weasley ¿me equivoco?" los azules del muchacho se iluminaron como los de un niño en navidad cuando escucho su nombre ser pronunciado.

"hmmfutdd…" murmuro en trance y Harry tubo que pisarle el pie disimuladamente para que dejara libre la mano de la chica.

"yo soy…" la castaña estaba por hablar pero Katarina la interrumpió con emoción.

"Hermione Jean Granger. Nacida el 19 de septiembre. Patronus de nutria. Soy una _gran _admiradora"

Esto fue como un balde de agua fría para Ron, que volvió a ser lo suficientemente consiente como para comenzar servirse la comida, a su parecer, una fanática loca era automáticamente un 50% menos sexy. La percepción de Hermione de la chica cambio radicalmente y su bienvenida se torno autentica.

"Es un placer conocerte. Espero que podamos conversar alguna vez"

"Así que… katarina. Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti" intervino Ginny.

"soy de Santa Lucia, una isla del Caribe. Tengo 17 años, mi signo es Virgo y me gusta el helado casero de frutilla con trozos de chocolate. Suficiente sobre mí. Cuéntenme como son las cosas por aquí"

Los jóvenes charlaron larga y tendidamente durante toda la cena. Incluso a la pelirroja le fue imposible odiar a la chica. Era demasiado loca, simpática y extrovertida como para que a Harry le gustase.

Al final del banquete se despidieron y ella se dirigió junto con sus compañeros a una torre del castillo que había sido acondicionada para ellos.

"Katarina no fue lo que yo pensaba. Me cayó muy bien" comento Hermione sin poder creérselo.

"estuvo bien, supongo" accedió Ginny.

En el pasillo, McGonagall salió a su encuentro.

"Potter, ven conmigo"

"emm, si, profesora"

"¿Qué pasa?" susurró Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió a McGonagall en silencio hasta la puerta principal, en donde se detuvo.

"¿sucede algo, profesora?"

"necesito que vayas a la estación de Hogsmeade. Tienes que buscar a alguien"

"¿no me dirá a quien?"

"ya verás. Solo te pediré que seas… comprensivo y amigable. Un carruaje te espera afuera"

Una vez en la estación el chico se apoyo contra un farol para esperar ¿Quién sería esta vez? Ya habían tenido unas cuantas sorpresas en lo poco que iba del año por lo que no sabía que esperar.

El expreso de Hogwarts llegó lanzando sus nubes de blanco humo en la fría noche y cuando se detuvo, una sombra bajó del único compartimento con luz.

Nada pudo preparar a Harry para el visitante que le fue revelado por la tenue iluminación de las farolas.

Alto, delgado, pálido como la luna, y de cabello rubio platinado. Delante de él se encontraba nadie más y nadie menos que Draco Malfoy.

"Hola, Potter"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: HP no es mío.**

**Don´t wanna miss a thing**

Cornell Gibson se desplazaba frenéticamente de un lado al otro golpeando bludgers y enviándolas directamente al pecho de los muñecos de paja que aparecían en todas las direcciones. El joven gryffindor de tercer año se había pasado todo el verano practicando y quería impresionar al nuevo capitán de equipo, su héroe en persona.

"¡tiempo!" gritó Harry desde su escoba al costado del campo "lo hiciste muy bien, gracias por venir"

"¿cuándo estarán los resultados?"

"mañana domingo los pegaré en la sala común. Eso es todo, están libres"

Los chicos que se habían presentado a las pruebas guardaron las escobas en el cobertizo bajo las tribunas y se dispersaron. Harry al contrario se quedó volando por los terrenos hasta que una fría tormenta se desató. Mientras caminaba bajo el aguacero los eventos de la semana le martillaban el cerebro.

Cuando Malfoy apareció por primera vez después de tanto tiempo en la estación, Harry se sintió abofeteado y desconcertado. ¿Qué hacia Él aquí? Si había alguien que no pertenecía a la escuela era precisamente él. Que le hubiese salvado la vida no significaba que todo estaba de maravilla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"vengo a la escuela, igual que tú" contestó molesto.

"no te hagas"

"mira Potter. En verdad, solo quiero pasar un año tranquilo. Tal vez no me creas o no sirva de mucho que lo diga pero me arrepiento…de todo. Quiero empezar de nuevo, aunque sé que no me lo merezco" Malfoy habló con voz firme, sin embargo el sufrimiento y el cansancio resultaban evidentes.

El muchacho pensó en lo que le acababa de pedir la directora "_se comprensivo y amigable"_. En el fondo de su mente Harry sabía que su némesis no fue más que una pieza en los juegos de la guerra, y sintió un poco de lastima por él, solo un poco.

"está bien. Hagamos una tregua ¿Qué me dices?"

"yo no me meto en tus asuntos, tú no te metes en los míos" accedió el rubio.

Harry asintió.

"emmm… ¿te ayudo con tu baúl?"

Malfoy rió "no hace falta que pretendas que te caigo bien, sé que yo no lo haré"

"estaba siendo educado, deberías intentarlo alguna vez"

"como sea" hizo una floritura con su varita y el baúl se elevo un metro sobre el suelo "te respeto Potter, pero eso no impedirá que este año los hagamos comer el polvo en el quidditch"

"¿y quién te dice que estarás en el equipo?"

"solo basta con que me presente en las pruebas. Me rogarán ser su buscador. Oí que son el próximo fin de semana, llego justo a tiempo"

"ya veremos"

La semana pasó mucho más veloz que la anterior. Con tantas preparaciones y emoción por las pruebas de quidditch, con los profesores empezando a dar tareas, y sobre todo con los estudiantes de intercambio paseándose por el castillo.

Hermione había sido elegida por Maddok para ser su asistente en la clase, lo cual no sorprendía a nadie, pero si sacaba a Ron de sus casillas. La chica pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo libre llevando a Katarina en un tour interminablemente aburrido pero que ella aceptó con entusiasmo, y conversando como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Era oficial, en donde estuviese Hermione también estaba Katarina, como un cachorrito fiel.

Pero la exótica belleza era más que solo una fanática medio loca. Habían descubierto con sorpresa que su padre era fabricante de escobas de competición y que ella misma competía en carreras, que la abuela de la abuela de su abuela, o algo así, había sido una veela y que Katarina era una come-libros irremediable. Tal vez su mayor defecto era su inigualable vanidad, o su orgullo, pero lo remendaba con su constante deseo de ayudar a los demás, aunque estos no quisieran, claro, y su contagiosa alegría.

Ginny también había estado ocupada esta semana, yendo a practicar todas las tardes al campo de quidditch, por lo que Harry no pudo verla mucho. Los Weasley fueron los que peor recibieron la noticia de Draco volviendo, pero después de una charla con McGonagall decidieron resignarse a aceptar su presencia.

Aunque la pelirroja disfrutaba inmensamente su tiempo a solas practicando y perfeccionando su técnica, este se vio arruinado cuando el miércoles mientras salía de los vestuarios hacia el campo chocó con violencia contra el pecho de un desconocido y ambos cayeron hacia atrás.

"¡fíjate por donde andas!" espetó la chica mientras se quitaba el polvo de la túnica. Al levantar el rostro se encontró cara a cara con su persona menos favorita en el universo "¿Qué haces aquí, comadreja?"

"parece que tú y tu noviecito no saben decir nada más" Draco tomo su escoba último modelo del suelo. Ginny se plantó de pie en frente suyo con los brazos en jarras, esperando una respuesta.

"cielos rojita, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo con una escoba en el campo de quidditch?"

"estás loco si crees que te aceptaran en el equipo. Apenas te aceptaron en la escuela"

Estas palabras tocaron un nervio en el muchacho y su humor burlón cambió por irritación.

"y te crees que el que Potter sea tu novio no tiene _nada_ que ver con que tú vayas a estar en el equipo"

"soy buena jugadora, todo el mundo lo sabe. Y no necesito probarte nada"

"Eres una tonta Weasley. Todo eso que crees que te vuelve _tan _superior, tu relativa habilidad en un deporte, tu noviecito famoso, tu "popularidad" y tu cara bonita no significan nada allá afuera"

"mira quién habla" contestó fríamente.

"Al menos yo lo acepto"

"Malfoy querido, me _encantaría _quedarme a charlar contigo pero, sorprendentemente, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Sugiero que te retires"

"ni hablar, yo llegué primero" el rubio se cruzó de brazos.

"y yo llevo viniendo toda la semana, así que…" Ginny se hizo a un lado y gesticuló hacia la puerta de salida.

Malfoy levantó una ceja y se dio media vuelta, en dirección al campo. La pelirroja quedó sola, echando humo. Consideró seriamente volver más tarde y no tener que soportar al slytherin, pero su orgullo y espíritu competitivo ganaron la batalla. Cerró con fuerza el puño en torno al mango de su escoba y salió al aire libre dispuesta a ignorar a la comadreja.

En los días que siguieron, Ginny se vio obligada a "compartir" su horario con Draco, y a pesar de que esto la ponía al borde de la locura, decidió no decírselo a Harry. Es que él parecía estar en buenos términos con su ex enemigo. Y ella no quería causarle molestias, sobre todo porque veía a Harry cada vez más ojeroso y pálido, por momentos quedaba como perdido y de mal humor, aunque tratara de ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas, parecía enfermo. Cuando ella le preguntaba al respecto el simplemente respondía que no había dormido bien y cambiaba de tema. Era insufrible. Siempre el melancólico niño que vivió, nunca el feliz novio de Ginevra. ¿Realmente le era tan difícil no sumirse en la depresión? Le daba la impresión de que era un masoquista, ese no era el divertido y apuesto buscador que ella conocía.

El único que en verdad la estaba pasando de maravilla era Ron. Se había vuelto amigo de uno de los chicos de intercambio, llamado Tony, el cual era un bromista de primera y no perdía la oportunidad de hacer "travesuras" a cuanta persona se le cruzara. Como los extranjeros estaban de visita, tenían acceso libre a todas las salas comunes, por lo que nadie estaba a salvo de la veloz mano de Tony. Se volvieron amigos luego que este hizo que un "dragón rastreador" de fuegos artificiales persiguiera a Malfoy por toda la escuela. Con esto y la temporada de quidditch a punto de empezar, ni las peleas con Hermione lograban ponerlo de malas por mucho tiempo.

Empapado hasta los huesos y tan helado que ya no sentía los dedos, Harry llegó al refugio que ofrecía el largo puente de madera.

Arrastraba los pies pesadamente con la vista fija a las tablas del piso cuando por sobre el golpetear de la lluvia y los truenos que sonaban a lo lejos, escuchó un sollozo que lo sobresaltó. Buscó el sonido y se percató de la figura acurrucada, sentada en el alfeizar unos metros adelante. Harry se acerco con precaución. Una chica de cabello alborotado marrón estaba con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas y las piernas abrazadas al pecho.

"¿Hermione?"

La castaña levantó el rostro asustada, al ver al muchacho se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y se bajo del alfeizar.

"veo que ya terminaron las pruebas. ¿Algún postulante bueno?" intentó desviar su atención.

"mmm si, algunos… ¿Qué te sucede?"

Hermione sopesó sus opciones y decidió decirle la verdad, nuevamente las emociones la sobrepasaron y rompió a llorar. Se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazo por la cintura, escondiendo su cara en su pecho. Él respondió a su abrazo con fuerza. De repente tuvo miedo por su amiga y la preocupación lo enfermó.

"ay, Harry" se lamentó.

Él le acariciaba el enmarañado cabello mientras le decía palabras tranquilizantes. Ella se sentía tan cálida, suave y pequeña entre sus brazos que Harry no pudo evitar sentirse sobreprotector y desear moler a golpes a quien la había hecho llorar, lo que no era muy bueno ya que había un 90% de posibilidades de que el culpable fuese quien él sospechaba. Cuando Hermione logró al fin relajarse, él le preguntó.

"¿se puede saber qué pasó?"

Ella se separó de él y se sentó en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la madera.

"vas a tener que ponerte cómodo"

Harry la imitó.

"¿recuerdas cuando te dije que teníamos que hablar sobre algo?"

"si, como hace mil años"

"es algo incomodo, y no tienes que decir nada que no quieras"

"Hermione, ve al punto"

"llevas saliendo mucho tiempo con Ginny…y yo…supongo que ya…" A medida que hablaba, sus mejillas iban enrojeciendo y comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente "¿en serio me harás decirlo?"

"¿decir qué?"

"¡por dios Harry!"

"¡no sé de qué me hablas!"

"mi pregunta es si tú y Ginny ya…" se aclaró la garganta "ya lo hicieron"

"¿Qué cos…? Ah, sí, hace bastante… ¿a qué viene la pregunta?" inquirió extrañado.

"necesito decirte algo, pero tienes que prometer que no vas a juzgarme ni nada"

"nunca lo haría"

"verás, hace dos semanas Ron me dijo que deberíamos…ya sabes, y yo le conteste que estaba lista todavía. Sin embargo él siguió insistiendo, y tenía razón porque somos una pareja, así que termine por ceder y pasó" la castaña fue bajando la voz hasta quedarse en silencio, como esperando que Harry sacara sus conclusiones.

De repente el aire se escapó de sus pulmones y su vista comenzó a nublarse, pero no tenía nada que ver con que sus gafas estuviesen empañadas. Lo atacaron unas nauseas terribles pero alcanzó a pronunciar.

"estás embarazada"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par, demostrando el más absoluto horror.

"¡NO, nada de eso! ¡Por Merlín, no pienses eso!"

Harry sintió que el peso del universo le era retirado de los hombros y suspiró.

"cielos, me asustaste. Si no es eso, entonces no puede ser tan terrible"

"visto de ese modo, no" rió un poco, disipando la tensión del ambiente "el verdadero problema es que me sentí incomoda todo el tiempo que duró, y después me seguí sintiendo igual solo que también con culpa por sentirme así. Me hace pensar que algo está mal conmigo. Estoy muy, muy avergonzada" concluyó en un susurro.

El muchacho le pasó en brazo sobre los hombros, reconfortándola. Necesitaba suplir una repentina urgencia de aliviarle las penas. En un momento como este necesitaba un discurso inspirador y poético que le permitiera ayudarla pero cuando este no se le fue revelado divinamente, él le dijo pausadamente lo que pensaba.

"Hermione, nada está mal contigo. Es solo que tuviste sexo sin estar lista y es normal que tengas esos sentimientos. Lo superaras, y yo estaré para ayudarte. Pero por favor, no pienses que hiciste nada malo, la primera vez suele ser extraña… sobre todo para las chicas. Es que ustedes ven demasiadas pelis románticas"

Esto logro sacarle una media sonrisa y ella reposo la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo.

"¿a Ginny le pasó lo mismo?"

"la verdad es que no. Ella ya tenía… experiencia" admitió con timidez.

"apuesto mi vida a que no te molesto de nada"

"¿Qué pretendes Granger? Soy hombre, además si la vida te da limones" le contestó fingiendo indignación.

"¿nunca te contó de su primera vez?"

"no en realidad n-no es un tema muy frecuente de conversación en las parejas ¿sabes?" la molestó "¿no pensaste en hablar de esto con ella?"

"no tenemos tanta confianza"

Aunque en parte de Harry se seguía sintiendo extraño por haberse enterado de lo que había sucedido entre sus amigos, injustificadamente según su subconsciente, también le alegraba que Hermione confiase completamente en él. Él era capaz de poner su vida en las manos de la chica sin pensarlo dos veces ya que tenía la certeza de que estaría en buenas manos. Y estar así con ella, le generaba una dicha indescriptible.

"¿en qué piensas?" La castaña lo observaba entretenida y confundida al mismo tiempo.

Harry se percató de que tenía pintada en el rostro una mirada soñadora y perdida, y para mejorarlo, lucía una sonrisa idiota.

Sin molestarse en cambiar la expresión, dirigió su atención a su amiga y con el brazo que tenía sobre su hombro, la atrajo contra sí, como si quisiera contarle un secreto divertido. Parecía borracho, tal vez lo estaba, quien sabe, pero no de alcohol.

"un tal Cornell se presentó a las pruebas, derribó todos los muñecos sin siquiera sudar. Con Ron y Ginny, este año el equipo ganará seguro" cuchicheó y luego soltó una risita infantil.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba bien y le posó una mano sobre la frente. Estaba hirviendo.

"estas caliente, deberías ir a la enfermería" intentó alejarse un poco de él para ayudarlo a pararse pero lo único que consiguió fue que Harry tirara de ella hacia abajo, y ella cayera sobre su pecho. Toda su túnica, y él en su totalidad, estaban empapados, por lo que un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió que su uniforme empezaba a absorber el agua.

"ay Hermione haces que me ruborice, pero no exageres tampoco estoy como para la doctora. Claro que si tu quieres hacer de doctora" Harry era consciente de lo que decía, solo que no llegaba a contener sus palabras, ni pensamientos, al parecer. Las cejas de la castaña se elevaron todo lo que pudieron.

"ok, definitivamente tenemos que buscar ayuda" el muchacho rápidamente descendió su brazo de sus hombros a su cintura y descansó su palma ardiente en la mejilla de su amiga. Ya casi estaban acostados a través del piso del puente.

"shhh, aquí se está calentito y hueles a florería. Nos echemos una siestita"

"gracias por el original cumplido. Harry Potter, lograrás que me enoje y te lanzaré un _petrificus totalus_"

Él la abrazó con fuerza y Hermione quedó inmovilizada, con la punta de su nariz rozando la de él. Si no se quedaba quieta como una piedra un error fatal podría ocurrir con su mejor amigo. El milímetro de piel en el que se producía el contacto comenzó a enviarle pequeños cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo. La sensación que había vivido la primera y única vez que se subió a una montaña rusa, cuando el carrito va subiendo la colina antes de caer en picada, se adueño de su cuerpo. El aroma de su piel y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo la estaban llevando a perder la cordura lentamente.

Cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había pensado seriamente en besar a Harry, hasta ahora. Es decir, si se le había cruzado la imagen una que otra vez, cuando leía o escuchaba algún ridículo rumor, pero nada más, solo un destello de una fotografía borrosa vista desde lejos. Ahora le era más bien una película en alta definición. ¿Y cómo no pensarlo si tenía sus labios perfectos y rojos por la fiebre a unos centímetros? ¿Estaba mal que sus profundos ojos verdes como los zafiros pulidos le resultaran hipnóticos? Sin embargo era más que eso. Podía escuchar un pequeño y desconocido rincón de su corazón diciéndole que esto, estar así con él, era lo correcto…por lo menos en ese momento.

Él por su parte, flotaba en medio de la conciencia y la alucinación, sin saber de dónde venían estos incontrolables impulsos.

"¡Harry, Hermione! ¿Están bien?"

El chico soltó de mala gana a su amiga.

"¡Hagrid!" la castaña se levanto de un salto y buscó una salida eficaz a la situación en la que su semi gigante profesor los acababa de encontrar. ¿en que estaba pensando? "tienes que ayudarme, Harry tiene fiebre y está alucinando"

"lo llevemos a la enfermería, entonces." Hagrid se inclinó y cogió al muchacho entre sus enormes brazos.

Cuando llegaron con la enfermera, esta le administró al enfermo unas gotas de una poción y lo dejo descansando en una cama con la promesa de que estaría como nuevo en unos minutos.

Hermione se quedó haciéndole compañía, sentada en un banquillo a distancia segura del muchacho. El cual no hacía más que murmurar incoherencias. Al final solo dijo una cosa comprensible.

"desgraciado Maddok, desgraciado. Porque es profesor tiene baños más cómodos. Ese maldito duende no los merece…al final nunca me contaste que te dijo en verdad el primer día de clases"

"me dijo que mi risa es adorable" le contestó sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente.

"ja, se nota que no te conoce"

"gracias Harry, que alag…"

"toda tú eres adorable. Eres testaruda, enojona, un pelín histérica y una sabelotodo insufrible" ambos sonrieron ante el ultimo adjetivo "y eres adorable. Con esa sonrisa y esos ojos tuyos" dicho esto, se quedó dormido.

La muchacha permaneció contemplando su apacible semblante y preguntándose qué le había pasado a su amigo esa tarde y cuestionándose a donde se había ido de vacaciones su cerebro ese día.

**A/N: este capítulo demoró por culpa de los exámenes. Sepan disculpar. Una pequeña recomendación: vean el musical Les Miserables, es una joya del teatro y su vida va a mejorar un 90% asegurado. Otra recomendación: dejen reviews ;) ando desmotivada por muchas tonteras personales y me haría feliz =P leer algo de crítica.**


End file.
